por las cosas del destino
by blakis girl
Summary: Hermione se entera de ser adoptada por madio de una lechuza anonima.asi comienza un nuevo año en hogwarts con un nuevo romance que conllevará a....mmmm no, descubranlo ustedes mismos.capitulo 7 arriba! no he podido actualizar pero al menos lo arreglé )
1. revelaciones

Todo comenzó una tarde de agosto cuando nuestra queridísima Hermione Granger recibió una carta anónima con el mensaje "yo se la verdad, mándame una respuesta con esta misma lechuza si tu quieres saberla también, ella sabrá donde encontrarme".Hermione, como es de predecible primero comprobó que este mensaje no tuviera nada inusual y luego envió una respuesta con la lechuza, esta decía " dime quien eres y cual es el contexto de esta supuesta verdad".

La lechuza voló de vuelta dejando a Hermione pensando en el mensaje......al día siguiente le llegó una lechuza diferente a la anterior pero el mensaje que recibió fue bastante más revelador que el primero, pues este tenía las palabras "soy tu madre" escritas en ella. Hermione no se esperaba esta sorpresa, pues ella no tenía ni la menor idea de ser adoptada, nunca se lo imaginó por lo que la primera reacción que tuvo fue contestar inmediatamente la carta escribiendo "donde y cuando".

Pero esta no fue la única carta que escribió. En un pedazo de pergamino le escribió a sus tres mejores amigos: Harry, Ron y Viktor, contando lo sucedido en los últimos dos días. Luego de mandar la lechuza corrió al cuarto de sus padres para preguntarles si era cierto que ella era adoptada. Su mayor sorpresa fue que los padres se lo tomaron con mucha calma y le respondieron muy brevemente

-si, lo eres- dijo su padre sin mirarla a los ojos y suspirando-con tu madre nunca pudimos tener hijos, lo intentamos incluso por in vitro, pero - hizo una pausa- nada.

Hermione no asimilaba bien las palabras que estaba escuchando de parte de su padre, todo pareció no tener sentido desde la palabra "eres". De pronto su madre habló:

- ¿cómo te enteraste?

- por medio de una lechuza -dijo Hermione- acaba de llegar- le dijo en voz muy baja y mirando a su madre pero sin enfocar.

- ¿quién te la envió?

- no lo sé -dijo- no decía quien era.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el teléfono, era del trabajo de su padre y su madre aprovechó la oportunidad para ir a la cocina para evitar seguir el tema.

  
Pasó al rededor de una semana y la situación en su casa se fue haciendo cada vez más insoportable ya que el tema no se volvió a tocar. De pronto una lechuza se estrelló contra la ventana. Era el mensaje que estaban esperando:

"hija:  
Lo siento pero no puedo revelar mi identidad aun pero podemos juntarnos en la casa de los gritos en Hogsmeade cuando vuelvas a tu próximo curso en Hogwats. Hasta entonces podemos mantenernos en contacto.

Nos vemos  
Tu madre

P.D: Debes decirme cuando es tu primera visita a Hogsmeade para ver si ese día lo tengo disponible  
  
Hasta entonces"  
  
Hubo un gran silencio durante la hora de almuerzo.

  
Llegó septiembre y Hermione fue a la estación donde se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos Harry y Ron, al llegar a Hogwarts disfrutaron del banquete como de costumbre. Al llegar al a la sala común de Griffindor les contó todo lo ocurrido durante el verano y ambos quedaron algo sorprendidos cuando terminó su historia

- ¿eres adoptada?-dijo Ron preguntando algo que ambos tenían en sus mentes.

Hermione solo se limitó a mover su cabeza. Luego de unos momentos de silencio Hermione le preguntó a Harry acerca de su verano pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Él solo se fue a su pieza y tanto Ron como Hermione decidieron hacer lo mismo pensando que la habían embarrado al preguntarle eso.

A la mañana siguiente Hermine recibió una nueva carta de su madre biológica preguntándole cuando era su primera visita a Hogsmeade, a lo que Hermione le respondió que era a principios de octubre y que quería que se juntaran a la hora de almuerzo. A día siguiente recibió una lechuza que le decía que debía ir sola.

  
Octubre llegó y la primera visita a Hogsmeade con él y a la hora acordada fue a la Casa de los Gritos. Realmente no se esperaba ver a quien vio. Era nada más ni nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange. Si, la misma que mató a Sirius, el padrino de Harry, y amigo de ella. Hermione levantó su varita pues pensó que se trataba de una emboscada para hacer sufrir a su amigo Harry y que había más mortífagos detrás de un árbol o dentro de la casa, pero no, solo estaba ella, ahí parada sonriendo como quien veía a un amor de juventud después de años.

- hija- dijo con voz de emocionada, e incluso más humana que la que ya conocía.

- no te acerques!- respondió Hermione con voz asustada.

-¿me tienes miedo hija?- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-¿que quieres de mi?- preguntó agresivamente, aun con la varita en alto.

_-¡accio! -_ la varita de Hermione voló a las manos de Bellatrix- siento tener que hacer estas cosas para que me escuches hija.

-DEJA DE DECIRME HIJA, TÚ ERES UNA ASESINA, MATASTE A SIRIUS.

-si es cierto- dijo con mucha calma en su voz- me gustó su cara de pánico al atravesar el velo, no lo puedo negar- dijo con un dejo de risa en su voz- pero el punto es que tu ers mi hija Hermione, acéptalo.

-no puedes ser mi madre- dijo casi en un susurro mirando anonadada el suelo

-hija...-dijo acercándose a ella- créelo- le entregó la varita- ¿crees que haría esto si no fuera cierto?

-no lo se-dijo Hermione aun sin mirarla a los ojos

-pensé que te habían matado cuando me mandaron a Azkaban- dijo con una gota de pena en la voz- pero aun así averigüe, por si acaso y te encontré-una lagrima corrió por su rostro.

-mamá- dijo Hermione abrazándola.


	2. una cruel verdad y lechuzas voladoras

Luego del encuentro con su madre, Hermione fue de vuelta al pueblo para encontrarse con sus amigos en las tres escobas. En el camino fue pensando en si debía decirles que no se presentó, decirles un nombre de una persona que no conocieran o si debía decirles la verdad.  
  
-¿y?.... que pasó- le preguntó Ron apenas la vio acercarse a su mesa  
  
- nada- dijo decidiéndose por fin por la primera opción- no se present  
  
-¿de veras?, o, lo siento Hermione- dijo Harry con cara de compasión mientras Ron la miraba con cara atónita.  
  
- Pero no se preocupen, seguro que me enviará una carta por la mañana diciendo por qué no pudo reunirse hoy conmigo- agregó para hacer todo un poco más creíble.  
  
- si, es lo más seguro- dijo Ron pero su cara era muy distinta ahora.  
  
Al salir de las tres escobas vieron a Draco pasar por el frente, y se le pasaron las palabras "sangre sucia" por la mente, ya no tenía derecho alguno a decirlo. Sonrió.  
-----------  
  
En otro lugar muy lejano una cabeza levita entre las llamas de una chimenea que crepitaba desesperada.  
  
- Está todo listo mi señor  
  
-¿cayó en la trampa?  
  
-Si mi amo, la pobre tonta se creyó mi actuación completamente.-Hizo una pequeña pausa – Sabía que caería desde que le mandé la primera lechuza- aguantó una risita.  
  
-Bien hecho mi Bella  
  
- ¿eso es todo mi señor?  
  
-por ahora si, sería todo.  
  
La cabeza desapareció de la chimenea mientras el hombre acariciaba a una serpiente mientras esta engullía a una rata.  
  
- todo sale según lo planeado- murmuró- todo sale según lo planeado.- comenzó a reirse con una voz escalofriante, parecida a un silbido  
  
# # # # # #

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Griffindor, Hermione se sentó junto al fuego a tejer gorros para elfos domésticos como de costumbre pensando en todo lo que ocurrió durante ese día. Había visto a su madre y le mintió a sus amigos al respecto.  
Luego de unos momentos tomó un pergamino y comenzó a escribirle una carta a Viktor, emitiendo cierta información, como el hecho de que su madre fuera una mortífaga que escapó de Azkaban. Escondió los gorros, enrolló el pergamino y se fue a acostar sin prestar atención a su gato Crookshanks que le rozó la pierna al pasar.  
Era demasiado, todo había sido demasiado como para cumplir su función de prefecta o incluso la buena alumna de siempre.  
  
# # # # #

Una semana más tarde recibió dos lechuzas durante el desayuno, una de Viktor y una de su madre, las guardó rápidamente y salió al vestíbulo pues era bastante peligroso que se enteraran de quien enviaba la carta, pues esta vez si escribió su nombre en la superficie del rollo de pergamino y Ron se pondría muy celoso si sabía que Viktor le había enviado una carta. "Hija , debo ir a Londres con mi amo a hacer algunos "trabajitos", te escribiré en cuanto pueda para contarte como me fue. Nos vemos a la vuelta, cuídate mucho y no le muestres a nadie esta carta por tu propia seguridad y por supuesto la mía también." Mientras que Viktor le decía que se alegraba de que se hubiese encontrado con su madre pero la regaño acerca de la mentira que le dijo a sus amigos, pero el no sabía por qué lo hacía. Además le dijo que iría a Inglaterra a jugar un partido de Quidditch y que pasaría a verla en cuanto tuviera tiempo. Hermione se alegró mucho con esta última noticia y se sonrojó un poco al leer acerca de su visita.  
Guardo bien las cartas, y de prisa, pues sus amigos venían saliendo del gran comedor junto con el resto de los alumnos del colegio - ¿por qué saliste tan de prisa? -Es solo que me olvide de algo y fui a buscarlo. De pronto escucharon una voz demasiado conocida como para confundirla.  
  
- pero que tenemos aquí.- era Draco Malfoy a sus guarda espaldas Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
-que quieres ahora Malfoy- dijo Harry.  
  
-¿están preparados para la derrota como es usual Potter?  
  
- porque no mejor te largas Malfoy- gruñó Ron con las orejas algo coloradas.  
  
Pero Malfoy no se alejó pero dirigió una mirada a Hermione que le hizo entender que el ya estaba enterado de quien era su verdadera madre, seguramente por su padre. Este le dirigió una sonrisa tan disimulada que Hermione de hecho dudó si se lo estaba imaginando o no. No, era cierto. Si le había sonreído, pero no como lo hacía usualmente, no, esta era diferente. Él se dio vuelta una última vez y le dirigió una última mirada en que Hermione pudo notar un cierto brillo que solo había visto una vez anterior a esa, cuando Viktor la vio por primera vez durante su cuarto curso en Hogwarts. Su estomago comenzó a dar brincos.

-¿qué te pasa Hermione?

-na....nada  
  
# # # # #


	3. sueños

Unas cuantas escobas volaban con rumbo a Londres por entre las nubes. Fueron disminuyendo la velocidad y altura para integrarse a una repentina niebla que apareció para cubrir su llegada a Privet Drive. Para tener aun más seguridad apagaron las luces de la cuadra completa mientras la niebla comenzaba a desaparecer. De pronto una cara se vio reflejada a la luz de la luna que apareció entre las nubes. Ella sonreía. Se dio media vuelta para así ingresar a la casa de los Dursley.  
Apenas estuvo adentro la puerta se cerró de golpe y unas voces que provenían de un rincón pronunciaron las palabras expeliarmus, haciendo que la varita de su contrincante volara por los aires. Desafortunadamente los mortífagos que se encontraban al exterior de la morada ya estaban de vuelta en sus escobas, pero no estaban emprendiendo retirada precisamente, sino que estaban subiendo al segundo nivel de la casa. Lupin escuchó como una ventana se rompía en el segundo piso, le echó una mirada a Moony para que examinara la situación.  
  
- son cuatro – le respondió- segunda puerta a la derecha.  
  
Corrió a toda prisa. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. A través del umbral de la puerta se vieron destellos rojos al mismo tiempo que escuchaba las palabras Avada Kedabra. Seguido por risas y un fuerte crack, que no solo sonó en el dormitorio, sino que también en el vestíbulo. A la mañana siguiente en la número cuatro de Privet Drive solo se escuchó el llanto de un joven huérfano en el cuarto de sus padres. Sobre la cabecera de la cama se podía contemplar la marca tenebrosa, la que delataba definitivamente que el señor oscuro no sólo había vuelto para el mundo mágico. Los años oscuros han vuelto................

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
- JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA.  
  
- Harry que te pasa – decía desesperado Ron golpeando a su amigo en la mejilla- despierta Harry, despierta.  
  
Luego de unos momentos el referido se despertó agitado y con un punzante dolor en la frente. En esos momentos Hermione ingresaba a la habitación de los chicos corriendo.  
  
- Harry que pasó!!- exclamó la chica.  
  
- ¡¿Qué no se supone que estas estudiando oclumencia!?  
  
- lo olvide OK, lo siento! – dijo aun sobando su cicatriz  
  
- bueno, no importa- dijo Ron algo enfadado por la reacción de su amiga – pero dinos que sucedió.  
  
Harry les contó con lujo de detalles todo lo sucedido, claro que desde el punto de vista de Voldemort:  
  
- estaba de vuelta en Privet Drive pero estaba todo tan oscuro- hizo una pausa para tragar saliva – vi a –hizo un esfuerzo para recordar de quien era la cara- Bellatrix, me sonrió y luego entró en la casa. Creo que tuvo algún tipo de problema porque se vieron unas chispas desde el interior- Hermione abrió los ojos pero logró disimular la preocupación que sentía por su madre- Ordené que intentaran entrar por la ventana, creo que envié a cuatro- hizo otra pausa- vi unas cuantas chispas rojas y...... luego sonó un fuerte crack.  
  
Todos se mantuvieron en silencio y luego de unos segundos, que para ellos fueron como interminables minutos agregó:  
  
- estaba feliz, muy feliz.-luego de otra pausa, aun más pesada que la anterior- creo que mató a los Dursley.  
  
-¿¡ qué?!- dijo Ron. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca "pude haberlo evitado".  
  
-Estoy seguro...... los mat  
  
- Harry debes ir con Dumbledore- dijo ella  
  
- si Harry, Herms tiene razón, debes ir a hablar con él.  
  
- no- dijo con su voz neutra- seguramente ya lo sabe.  
  
Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y ninguno de los tres dijo una sola palabra  
  
- Harry- dijo su amigo cayendo en cuenta de la importancia que tenía lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿sabes lo que significa esto?- lo miraron con cara de dilo de una vez- ya no tienes donde ir durante el verano, ya no tienes protección- dijo casi en un susurro y con su mirada perdida en el espacio.


	4. VISITAS, DERROTAS Y MÁS DERROTAS

Cuando bajaron a desayunar a la mañana siguiente nadie dijo palabra alguna, la tensión que se sentía en el aire había incrementado: Hermione recibió una carta de Viktor diciendo que llegaría a ver el partido; sin mencionar el hecho de que se sentía muy culpable por lo ocurrido en Privet Drive, sobre todo porque estaba preocupada por su madre, que había sido atacada en la residencia por un par de aurores. Harry por su parte estaba enojado porque Dumbledore no se acercó a decirle nada en toda la mañana, sin contar el nerviosismo que lo invadió como de costumbre antes del partido que jugarían contra Slytherin de un instante a otro. Ron, que también se sentía demasiado nervioso como para probar bocado estaba enojado con Hermione, o más bien celoso, por que su amiga no le había mencionado nada acerca de la visita de Viktor. -¿Listo para perder Potter?  
  
Harry ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responderle, pero Hermione no pudo evitar que le hirviera la sangre - ¿qué les pasa?, ¿asustados o asimilaron que no pueden contra nosotros?  
  
Era demasiado, necesitaba defenderlos para enmendar su silencio con respecto al ataque de la noche anterior.  
  
-A cual de los 2 nosotros te refieres Malfoy, ¿a Slytherin o a los mortífagos?  
  
El chico no podía creer su atrevimiento, ella también era parte de ese mundo, como tan cara raja como para decirle eso. Decidió seguir con su camino antes de arruinar los planes de Voldemort, pero no apartó la vista de la chica hasta que se sentó en su mesa con el resto de los Slytherins.  
  
-¡¡¡Viktor, hola!!!!  
  
-Herms!!  
  
Dijo el chico abrazándola. Estaba muy distinto, ya no se veía torpe al caminar, y su nariz no estaba torcida y de hecho estaba mucho más reducida que como la vio por última vez, su expresión había dejado de ser hosca. Su ingles también había mejorado (recuerden que la novela es originalmente en ingles)  
  
-como estás, hace mucho que no se de ti  
  
- bien, muy bien pero un poco cansado, tu sabes...el quidditch y los estudios..... pero vale la pena  
  
-mírate!!! Estas muy cambiado  
  
-gracias  
  
-¿y como te fue en el partido?  
  
- muy bien!! Derrotamos a Chile por tan solo 10 puntos, eran muy buenos  
  
- a propósito....deberíamos ir al campo, el partido está a punto de empezar  
  
-dale, vamos.  
  
Cuando subían a lo alto de las gradas vieron que la pelirroja hermana de Ron los llamaba con las manos en alto, al lado de ella estaba Luna que como siempre, parecía estar en otro planeta. Les habían guardado asientos en la mejor posición. Apenas se sentaron la señora Hooch apareció en el campo de juego y Lee Jordan comenzó a llamar a los jugadores uno a uno. -ya saben, quiero un juego limpio, suban a las escobas y – sonó el pito que daba comienzo al partido.  
  
Tras tan solo 5 minutos de juego Slytherin anotó el primer tanto seguido por otros dos del equipo contrario. Harry mientras tanto buscaba a la dorada snitch en lo alto sin mayores resultados, luego se decidió a buscar por entre el público hasta que notó al acompañante de Hermione y recordó aquella jugada que le vio hacer 2 años atrás, el amago de Wronsky, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en picada seguro de que Malfoy lo seguiría, ya estaban a 5, 4, 3, cuando estaban cerca de los 2 metros Harry se detuvo y comenzó a ascender en forma de espiral sin dejar de ver hacia abajo.... Vaya imagen, ver a Malfoy estrellarse con un golpe seco contra el suelo y su escoba con algunas ramitas menos volando aun más lejos que él. Hermione lo observó todo desde las gradas y no pudo disimular su preocupación que sentía por Malfoy, quien yacía semiinconsciente en medio del campo de juego mientras Krum reía.  
  
- Vaya... Harry si que puede volar!!!! – y siguió riéndose de Malfoy  
  
- Viktor! No seas cruel con el pobre Draco! se pudo haber lastimado de verdad- lo reprendió la castaña.  
  
- ¿Y desde cuando te preocupa tanto Malfoy, Herm?, ¿y ahora te refieres a él como Draco?  
  
-emmm, no se a que te refieres Ginny  
  
-a que lo llamaste Draco  
  
-¿qué?- Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre.  
  
Al parecer se recuperará, ¡si!, se pone de pie y se reanuda el partido y Gryffindor lleva la delantera por 20 puntos contra 10.  
  
"uff salvada" pensaba la castaña mientras la pelirroja se preguntaba porque actuaba de aquella manera, pero simplemente asumió que debía de ser por la presencia de Viktor o algo así.  
  
Pero que estupenda jugada la de Ron Weasley – acababa de bloquear una Quaffle al mismo tiempo que hacía una pirueta para poder evadir una Bludger que se dirigía directo a su nariz.  
  
Los Gryffindor comenzaron a cantar la ya conocida canción creada por Draco Malfoy y un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin pero que fue modificada por los Gryffindor el año anterior, "Weasley is our king", acompañados por los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw.  
  
Y Slytherin anota! Esto es un empate señores!!!!!! Uh, esa fue intencional, el golpeador de Slytherin, Vincent Crabbe le arroja una Bludger a Spinett quien deja caer la Quaffle, que ahora esta en posesión de el capitán de Slytherin y.... anota!!! Slytherin lleva la delantera ........  
  
Krum mientras tanto seguía todos los movimientos de Harry, quien daba vueltas por entre los jugadores buscando la esfera dorada por todas partes y de vez en cuando deteniéndose a ver como iba el partido para el resto de los jugadores.  
  
La vió, estaba a unos 3 metros de la verde superficie , se lanzó en picada con decisión, debía terminar el partido, este era su momento, Malfoy lo siguió en la carrera  
  
Al parecer los buscadores divisaron a la snitch, a menos que Harry le esté tendiendo otra trampa a Malfoy....  
  
La esfera estaba cada vez más cerca, estaba a tan solo 3 metros de distancia, Harry estiró la mano pero la pequeña escurridiza descendió nuevamente altura, y ahora estaba a más o menos medio metro del suelo; no lo iba a lograr, estaba demasiado bajo, así que se dio la vuelta y quedo de cabeza, aferrado a la escoba solo por sus piernas, con las manos estiradas hacia abajo, Malfoy lo siguió en la carrera, la snitch estaba a tan solo centímetros de su mano; no la vio venir, una Bludger lo golpeó en el estomago, perdió el control de su escoba y cayó, dejándole el camino libre a Malfoy, el que de hecho sí logró atraparla y concederle a su equipo la victoria, cuando el marcador estaba 50-40 a favor de Gryffindor.  
  
- wuaw Herm, veo que Harry se las trae en esto del quidditch, fue como volver a verlo volar entre los dragones- le decía el búlgaro a la chica mientras aplaudía con una gran sonrisa en su cara- que lastima que no la haya atrapado- y luego moviendo la cabeza agregó- gran espectáculo.  
  
- vamos a ver como se encuentra Harry, ¿me acompañas Viktor ?  
  
- si claro! Vamos.  
  
- espero que esa Bludger no lo haya golpeado tan fuerte- le echó un vistazo a Harry que estaba tendido en medio del campo, de repente se movió- ah, ya está mejor, vamos.  
  
€¬#¬¬"·%/&/(/())(=$&·$%"·$!"··$%ª!"·&/((=)?&/(¿¿&/$%·$%'¡  
  
-Harry!!! ¿Estás bien?  
  
- si, eso creo- tomó sus lentes que se habían roto al caer- oculus reparo, ¿y que tal estuvo el partido? - debo felicitarte Harry, me encantó como llevaste a cabo el amago de wronsky, que por cierto demuestra que no eres un principiante, dime, ¿has pensado jugar profesionalmente? - a decir verdad no  
  
en ese momento Ron desmontó su escoba y se dirigió a Harry, algo preocupado.  
  
- Ron!!! Hola, gran partido  
  
- eh gracias- contestó el algo incomodo- pero perdimos.  
  
-eso es lo de menos, suele ocurrir. Fue un gran espectáculo  
  
- gracias- respondieron no solo Ron y Harry, sino todos los jugadores que se encontraban allí presentes.  
  
Los jugadores se dirigieron a los camarines mientras los demás fueron rumbo al castillo  
  
En los camarines...... - Sabes Ron, aun no puedo creer que te caiga mal Viktor, el tipo es muy simpático.  
  
- No se Harry, el tipo no me da muy buena espina que digamos  
  
-que, ¿acaso crees que es un mortífago?- le contestó su amigo de ojos verdes en tono irónico  
  
-puede ser,.... Pero... sabi q mas, cambiemos el tema por favor, me basta con tener que soportar su presencia como pa ademas tener que hablar de él cuando no esta con nosotros!!!!!  
  
- Ron..... puedes para con tus celos  
  
- celos? ¿yo?- dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho.  
  
-Ron- dijo Harry clavándole la vista para que lo reconociera  
  
- Está bien, está bien, pero que quieres que haga- dijo sentándose en la banca y apoyando su frente en sus manos  
  
- Podrías empezar por decirle a Hermione como te sientes asegurarte de que ella no siente lo mismo por ti y de paso dejar esos ataques estúpidos que no te llevan a ninguna parte  
  
-ah no, eso si que no...  
  
-pero.....- era demasiado tarde, su amigo ya estaba en la puerta de entrada del camarín "no tiene remedio".  
  
"·$·$%/#€¬/&(/()()=?€#€¬€¬!"·%(/)=?$%&!"··$%%)/)=?=?¿/($!"ªº  
  
Ron cruzó el cuadro de la señora gorda dispuesto a ver a Hermione en el sillón de siempre con Crookshanks en su regazo, pero no estaba allí  
  
-Ginny, ¿donde está Herm?  
  
- No lo se, salió con Viktor hace más o menos 20 minutos, pero no me dijo a donde iban.  
  
Esto ya era demasiado, no podía creer que su amiga lo hubiese cambiado por Viktor, ese idiota tenía que pagar...  
  
-RON!!!!- gritó la chica que se encontraba a sus espaldas- te estuve buscando por todos lados ¿Dónde estabas?  
  
- en los camarines- dijo el con tono de "dah obvio"  
  
-verdad- lo dijo más que nada para si misma- ah si, emmm, me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme a Viktor y a mi a dar una vuelta por el castillo  
  
- si claro-"tiene que venir ese idiota?"- encantado  
  
- la verdad es que no quiero estar sola con él- dijo casi en un susurro- es solo que me dijo que seguía enamorado de mi y no quiero herir sus sentimientos  
  
- o sea que tu ¿no sientes nada por él?  
  
- noooo, Ron, pensé que me conocías mejor  
  
El interior del colorín dio un vuelco, "tal vez si tenía posibilidades con ella, tal vez si le correspondía a su amor" y pensar que se molestó por Viktor Krum, desde ese instante, Viktor Krum se volvió totalmente diferente, hasta le caía bien....  
  
- si!!! Claro!!!  
  
Durante el paseo Ron quiso mostrarle a Viktor un lugar, al que Hermione se rehusó a ir así que los esperó en un pasillo cerca del lugar pero en donde Filch no podría decirle absolutamente nada... escuchó pasos. Era Draco Malfoy quien caminaba por los corredores.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si no es nuestra queridísima sabelotodo Granger..... OH lo siento... quise decir Lestrange.  
  
- ¿Qué? – la chica miró en ambas direcciones para ver si alguien se acercaba- por favor no digas ese nombre aquí, alguien podría oírnos  
  
- ¿y quién temes que nos oiga?- dijo con una sonrisa más bien burlona- ¿tus amiguitos?  
  
- cállate Malfoy, si no quieres que lo haga yo misma, o ¿olvidaste aquel golpe que te di en tercero? Porque podría recordártelo- dijo al tiempo que sacaba su varita para amenazarlo  
  
-vamos, sabes que no puedes hacerme nada  
  
- a que no?  
  
- no- dijo quitándole la varita con una mano y afirmándola por la cintura con la otra.- por dos motivos: 1 porque en verdad no quieres y 2 porque temes a que diga algo a alguien  
  
- suéltame Malfoy- el se había acercado un poco más a ella  
  
- ¿acaso crees que no he notado la manera en que me miras?, eres tan evidente Lestrange  
  
- dije que me sueltes  
  
- oblígame- dijo acercándola aun más a él.  
  
Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir los latidos de sus corazones, el sube y baja de sus pechos al respirar, ambos temblaban....  
  
- Draco- fue ella quien interrumpió el momento- no puedo, mis amigos están por llegar  
  
- Al diablo con tus amigos- insistió él  
  
-Draco, no debemos, no ahora que...- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando sintió los labios de Draco en los suyos. Fue tan apasionada esa unión que se olvidó de todo, sus amigos su madre, el muchacho a quien estaba besando, se perdió totalmente... no pensaba con claridad, de hecho no pensaba en nada, su mente estaba en blanco.........  
  
se escucharon pasos y voces que iban hacia aquella dirección, estaban a la vuelta de la esquina  
  
- Herm, Herm!!! Donde te metiste- era Ron.  
  
Se alejó del Slytherin empujándolo justo a tiempo, sus amigos ya estaban a unos centímetros de la esquina. El rubio levantó la varita de Hermione luego que ella se lo indicara por medio de un gesto  
  
- Herm!! Te estábamos.........Malfoy- dijo con odio marcando cada silaba.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya...... pero si no son los guarda espaldas de Le—la chica le dio una mirada- Granger... ya me preguntaba donde estarían, dejando a esta aquí... toda indefensa  
  
- suelta su varita- dijo Krum levantando la suya  
  
- Oblígame  
  
- accio varita!!!!- la varita voló hasta las manos del bulgaro- vete  
  
- ¿sabes? No siempre van a poder estar ahí para protegerla- le dirigió una última mirada a la chica- adiós... Granger – se dio media vuelta y se fue. - ¿estás bien?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo- ¿te hizo daño?  
  
- no, estoy bien... gracias  
  
Ellos la abrazaron de todas maneras, fue una situación bastante incomoda para la Gryffindor, por que ellos no tenían idea de lo que acababa de hacer y lo que es peor, estaba conciente del amor que ambos sentían por ella. 


	5. shock

-Chao Viktor, cuídate mucho.  
  
- Chao Herm, tu igual... Ron, cuídala por mi OK?  
  
- Obvio, un placer.  
  
Mientras caminaban de vuelta al castillo Hermione no se dignó a ver a Ron a los ojos, se sentía terrible, pero lo que estaba por suceder empeoraría las cosas aun más:  
  
-Herm- dijo el chico con una voz dulce, la que hizo a la castaña sospechar lo que se avecinaba- tengo algo que decirte... yo... pero la chica no lo dejo terminar la frase  
  
- Ron, sabes que, estoy muy cansada, ¿no podríamos hablar de esto por la mañana?  
  
- Si, claro- porque nunca tenia tiempo para él?, justo cuando se había decidido a decirle lo que sentía ella tenía que interrumpirlo, pero no esta vez- ¿sabes que?... no- esta vez su voz sonó cortante y segura- no te voy a dejar ir sin que me escuches, hace mucho tiempo que me he estado guardando esto y ahora que me he decidido a decírtelo me vas a tener que escuchar.  
  
"Herm,.... Te amo, te he amado desde el momento en que te salvamos con Harry de ese troll en primer año y no dejaré de amarte mientras viva.  
  
A eso la chica no supo que contestar y cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo el chico la detuvo levantando una mano y moviendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados  
  
- No me digas nada ahora ¿está bien? Respóndeme cuando estés más calmada, es solo que tenía que decírtelo.  
  
La chica asintió y se alejó de él con la excusa de que había dejado algo en la biblioteca y tenía que ir en busca de el, siempre le había funcionado.  
  
Ella estuvo esperando este momento por mucho tiempo, pero sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismos, de haberlo dicho antes talvez las cosas serian muy diferentes, pero no fue así, su corazón hace meses que no le pertenecía a él, ya no era una noticia con la cual alegrarse, se convirtió en una tortura. Tendría que decírselo, no podía engañarlo, no podría soportar vivir en una mentira como esa, ni menos aun con su mejor amigo.  
  
Cuando daba la vuelta a una esquina pensando o más bien procesando todo esto chocó con algo que le pegó en la frente y que la tumbó en el suelo.  
  
- Auch, fíjate por donde caminas ¿quieres?- luego de abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de quien estaba frente a él- ah, eres t  
  
-lo siento Malfoy – dijo sobándose la frente- bueno, permiso.- tenía intenciones de seguir su camino pero sintió su mano en su brazo, el chico no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir.  
  
-¿no quieres seguir con lo que empezamos esta tarde?- la agarró entre sus brazos tal como lo hizo más temprano ese mismo día.  
  
- tal vez otro dia ¿quieres?- dijo intentando apartarlo de si  
  
-vamos –la apretó con más fuerza  
  
-suéltame  
  
-y porque haría eso  
  
-te dije que me sueltes  
  
-no- le robó un beso al que ella no pudo evitar corresponder  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-..-  
  
El chico estaba preocupado por su amiga y obviamente no la compró lo de la biblioteca así que decidió ir detrás de ella con una cierta distancia para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Estaba cerca del lugar en donde su amiga chocó con el Slytherin  
  
- Auch, fíjate por donde caminas ¿quieres?- una pequeña pausa- ah eres tú.  
  
- lo siento Malfoy... bueno, permiso.  
  
Lo demás no alcanzó a escucharlo, pues habían disminuido el volumen para decir lo que vendría. Se imagino que ella había retomado su camino y él hizo lo mismo, estaba realmente cerca, dio vuelta a la esquina y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Hermione abrazada al cuello de su sabido archienemigo de toda la vida y besándose de lo lindo. No pudo evitarlo, se le cayó la quijada de la impresión y cuando reaccionó se vio a si mismo golpeándolo con desenfreno mientras la chica intentaba sacarlo de encima de él y gritando y golpeándolo  
  
-PARA RON !!!- comenzó a llorar al tiempo que el se separaba del Slytherin que yacía en el suelo semiinconsciente por la potencia de los golpes.  
  
Luego de dirigirles una mirada de asco a los dos se marchó en dirección contraria dejando a la Gryffindor petrificada arrodillada junto a Draco.  
  
"·%&/(()()/=&/)?)¿?)&%·"$·!·$%"·ª!"·"$&%&/  
  
se que está cortito pero es que pensé que era mejor terminarlo de esta forma, hehehehehe, odienme si quieren. Estoy realmente decepcionada de ustedes...... pero que pocos reviews, vamos animense es tan simple como darle clic a la ventanita de ahí abajo y escribir lo que piensan de lo que llevo de este fic que a proposito es el primero que escribo.

En cuanto al review que me mandó mariela pues debo decirte que si es posible pues he sabido de muchos primos que se han terminado casando, por ejemplo, los padres de mi cuñado, igual que mi papa cuando joven pololeó con su prima por arto tiempo. Y sin mencionar que todos los de sangre limpia están emparentados pues son muy escasos, solo fijate en el arbol genealógico de grimauld place. Eso sería todo.  
  
Ah, y una cosa más......... se me había olvidado poner el declaimer en todos los capitulos anteriores asi que aquí va  
  
"todos los personajes y lugares físicos de esta historia pertenecen a la genial autora de la saga de Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling. Pero la trama me pertenece"


	6. el capitulo de las descargas sentimental...

Declaimer: los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran escritora JKRowling, al igual que los lugares, pero la trama es mía y solo mía hehehehe

Gracias por sus reviews!!!!..... este capitulo va dedicado a mis queridísimas amigas isabelle black y margot potter, que me han apoyado durante todo mi proceso creativo y las kero muxo ¬¬, también a la cristy y a la fran que tambien les gusta el libro pero no tanto como nosotras.las kero a toas!!!

Capitulo 6:

"Hermione te las mandaste" se decía a si misma al borde de las lagrimas mientras se cercioraba de que Draco no estuviera tan mal como se veía, que a todo esto ya era decir bastante, pues estaba todo cubierto de sangre tanto su cara como su pelo; tenía un corte en la ceja y otro en el labio y no se movía. No podía llevarlo así a la enfermería.

Le limpió la cara con una esquina de su túnica mientras reposaba su cabeza en su regazo y le quitaba el pelo de la cara.

No tenía ni la menor intención de ir a la casa común en ese minuto, sobre todo por que Ron estaría ahí y por la mirada de asco que le dirigió antes de marcharse podía asumir que no la quería ver ni en pintura, pero el no sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese minuto, o más bien lo que no estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Tarde o temprano tenía que saberlo, pero esperaba que no fuera ese día ni mucho menos de esa manera. Ya no podría hacerlo sutilmente ni mucho menos pedirle consejo a Harry ni a Ginny, pues ellos apoyarían a Ron... ya que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de Draco Malfoy, su archienemigo.

Luego de unos 5 minutos durante los cuales la chica pensaba en estas cosas el chico reaccion

-Hermione- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

- Draco, estás bien?- dijo acariciándole la cara

el chico intentó levantarse pero no pudo

-vaya que puede pegar fuerte -y comenzó a reírse del dolor que sentía, pasándose una mano por su mejilla y su ceja. La cara de dolor no se la sacaba nadie.

-¿crees poder caminar?.... tienes que ir a la enfermería a que te revisen

- no te preocupes- hizo una pausa- ¿cuanto tiempo estuve ahí tendido?

- serán unos 10 minutos. Vamos, te ayudo a pararte- dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y lo levantaba.

- Gracias- se podía ver lo que le costaba respirar, y como no si el Gryffindor lo pateó más de una vez en el estomago cuando cayo al suelo.- hablando en serio,¿donde aprendió a golpear así?

Al ver como le costaba caminar, la chica puso el brazo del chico en su hombro para ayudarlo a avanzar.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, llegaron a la enfermería, no hablaron en el trayecto, y al llegar la chica no se quedó con él sino que se marchó inmediatamente a su sala común con la esperanza de no encontrarse con sus amigos y poder retirarse, apenas llegara, a su habitación. Este había sido uno de los peores días de su vida primero Viktor pidiéndole que fueran novios, luego Ron diciéndole que la amaba y para terminar que el chico que minutos antes se le había declarado la encontrara besándose con Draco Malfoy por segunda vez en ese día. Y lo peor de todo es que se sentía horrible por las tres cosas, tanto así que no pudo pegar pestaña en toda la noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la cara de asco de Ron o a Draco acercándosele o se le venían a la cabeza las palabras de Viktor, o el sonido de su apellido en la boca del Slytherin.

¿Como se suponía que debía encararlos a los tres?

No quiso averiguarlo más, alrededor de las 6 de la mañana logró dormir un poco, el cansancio fue más fuerte que ella.

"$%·$&$%/%(€¬¬·$/%(/()"·%%&(/()¿?¡'0(&%&%/

Ron estaba en tal estado de Shock que no se fijaba por donde caminaba y chocó al menos unas 3 veces con la pared o con alumnos que se dirigían a sus respectivas salas comunes. Solo reaccionó luego de escuchar la voz de la señora gorda que le pedía la contraseña. Los nudillos le dolían mucho por los golpes que le profirió al Slytherin; los tenía hinchados y rotos en algunos sectores.

Luego de cruzar el retrato se dirigió directo al sillón y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos. Ni siquiera notó la presencia de su mejor amigo que le preguntó que le había pasado al ver como tenía sus manos. Menos cuenta se dio de la presencia de Crookshanks que se había sentado en su regazo. Estaba realmente cansado, los parpados le pesaban y estaba en otra y decidió que lo mejor sería ir a acostarse.

Dejó hablando solo a un amigo preocupado, quien al ver partir a su Ron tomó a Crookshanks en su regazo y se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos...

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la muerte de Sirius, pero aun no la podía aceptar, simplemente su mente no dejaba de culparse por su muerte, si tan solo hubiera practicado oclumencia a tiempo nada hubiese ocurrido... una lagrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla... como desearía no haber nacido nunca, siempre le traía problemas a la gente, ya no quería seguir con esta tortura... sus padres murieron por su culpa, seguidos por Cedric, luego Sirius y sin contar a los Dursley quienes fueron los últimos en ser asesinados por los mortífagos hace tan solo unas horas atrás.

Con eso le bastaba pero no era todo lo que ocupaba su mente, tambien estaban las clases extra de defensa contra las artes oscuras que decidió tomar luego de saber que mensaje contenía la profecía, su posibilidad de ser aniquilado lo agobiaba, se había vuelto muy paranoico últimamente y jamás se olvidaba de practicar la oclumencia, y como no después de lo ocurrido.

Se había visto forzado a madurar a un paso mas acelerado que los demás, no sabía si es que valía la pena estudiar, pues dudaba que sobreviviera más allá de los 17 años, las posibilidades se veían cada vez más distantes y se había separado cada vez más del mundo que lo rodeaba, ya casi no hablaba con nadie que no fuera Hermione y Ron, sus mejores amigos que se habían negado a dejarlo solo, a pesar de su insistencia, se sentía ajeno a todo, ya casi no reía y muy difícilmente se le escuchaba hablar... cada día parecía mas y mas un zombi.

Últimamente pensaba mucho en lo que le había dicho Dumbledore en su cuarto curso..."... es un pensadero. A veces me parece, y estoy seguro de que tú también conoces esa sensación, de que tengo demasiados pensamientos y recuerdos metidos en su cerebro... no hay más que abrir el grifo de los pensamientos que sobran, verterlos en la vasija y observarlos a placer..."

Se lo pediría prestado a primera hora por la mañana, ya se hacía tarde y debía limpiar su mente antes de acostarse, lo que significaba darse algunas vueltas en su cama antes de poder dormir.

Al levantarse con intención de ir a su dormitorio vio a Hermione dirigirse cabeza gacha a su habitación y se preguntó entonces si habría pasado algo entre Ron y Hermione que los dejara así, por que era bastante sospechoso.

$·/(&/()()=)=?=??/&%$·"())(&%$·"·$%&/()=)(/&%

hola!!! Se que está muy corto y todo es que pensé que sería mejor dejarlo así por 2 motivos:

1.- es tarde, tengo sueño, quiero dormir (por eso escribí tres veces lo de irse a la camita) y quería dejar esto terminado por que estaba inspirada

2.- hace tiempo que me quede estancada y no se me ocurría como sacar el fic adelante, ºOº tengo tuto chaux

los amo a todos pero debo pedirles un favor enorme... dejenme reviews, no sea malos, que les cuesta, ven que me hacen sentir mal y después se me quitan las ganas de actualizar y se me vienen los bloqueos mentales que no llevan a nada productivo.... Uno de esos bloqueos se apoderó de mi hace unos dias pero lo que mas logre sacar fue lo que ven que es bastante corto pero que me salio del corazon y de un estrujon fuertisimo de mi cabezita que esta completamente exhausta pero que no puede dejar de escribirv lo que piensa como aquí ven... toy puro llenando espacio por lo corto q es este capitulo y no se me ocurre que mas decir i hacer asi que me despido de todos con un abacho y un becho para todos los que estan ahí afuera, los amo a todos y les quiero decir que nunca dejen de soñar, por que el dia en que dejen de hacerlo ya no va a haber vida ni descubrimientos ni opciones ni felicidad ni inspiración que llevan a la gente a escribir historias tan geniales como las que me estoy leyendo en estos momentos ni tampoco va a existir el amor que es la base de todo (estoy puro dando jugo asi que ). Buenas noches y eso.


	7. la culpa

Hola a todos!!! Tanto los q me mandaron reviews como aquellos que se están recién animando a leer mi historia =) =D......... primero:

Declaimer: como sabran yo no soy dueña de los libros harry potter y no lo seré nunca, asi q...... no me demanden pliiiiisss

Segundo: contestación de reviews,

Karon: me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia y espero que la sigas, por que más adelante se va a poner mucho mejor...... de hecho esta es solo la introducción para llegar al gran climax!! En q solo yo se la bomba q va a caer.. uff, si supieras mis planes ja ja ja ja ja.... Bueno eso sería, nos vemos en el prox capitulo si es q me mandas un review hehehe bye!!!

Nabiky potter 8: ola amigui!!! Q weno q t haya gustado este capi!! Y como me insististe tanto.... Bueno aquí estoy otra vez pegada al computador actualizando hehehehehe..... espero que este capi te guste y t deje conforme para q no insistas tanto por dios del cielo. Nos vemos en MSN tal vez este mismo dia no lo se, nada es seguro, quien sabe si tengo q cambiar esto o agregar alguna otra cosa..... ahora yo te insisto! Hehehe actualiza y no me vegas con el cuento d q soy cruel mira q tu eres peor q yo, mira q pobre Ron y tu con que moral me vienes con ese cuento cuando tu no solo hiciste lo mismo, sino q ademas en frente d su familia q sabe d las intenciones d Draquito y tu como si nada llegas y q poco mas y se sacan la ropa ahí mismo, lo mio fue nada al lado d lo tuyo, bueno, eso!!! Nos vemos en el prox chapie.... Bye!!!! Hope u like it.

Zckpotter: q bueno q t haya gustado mi fic!! Me has muy feliz ,y vaya si que tienes dudas de hecho, muchas d ellas me hicieron pensar en este capi, y la verdad es q muchas otras ni se me habian pasado por mi mente y bueno... te agregé, a lo mejor me ayudas un poco para poder seguirlo mas adelante, pues lo q tengo pensado para el futuro es demasiado general y pues no se.... Tal vez me puedas ayudar para aquellos detallitos, (sobre todo los nombres... siempre se me olvidan) bye!!

Niña orduña: que bueno q te hayan gustado esas escenas, por que en el futuro van a ser muchas..... aun que con este capi como q algunos se pueden desilusionar de Draqui... pero es q es necesario.... Mas adelante lo van a entender, y espero q no sea tanta la desilusión que me abandonen :'(.... Bueno eso seía chau!!!

Y gracias a todos aquellos que me han mandado reviews en los otros capitulos...... cuando los reviews lleguen a 25 minimo voy a actualizar porque tengo solo 18 y eso no es mucho que digamos..... les digo algo si llega a 30 actualizo el prox fin d semana ( no puedo en la semana por que aun estoy en el cole y esta semana estoy llena de pruebas, hasta 2 por dia y varias son coeficinte 2 (valen por 2 notas))tal ves el viernes pero si me llegan 25 a 29 la semana siguiente, aun que tengo la esperanza d q con este capi voy a llegar a 30 (pliiiss)

CHILE CAMPEONES EN DOBLES!!! NOS LLEVAMOS EL ORO!!!Q EMOCI"N!!!.... gracias a nicolas massu y fermando gonzales ...... GANAMOS LA FINAL DE SIGLES!!!!! GRACIAS NICO!!!!GRACIAS!!! esto es orgasmico loco es orgasmico... el oro.. estoy al borde de las lagrimas

Ahora, a lo que vinieron.....

Capitulo 7

El sueño no le duró mucho a la Gryffindor, se despertó alrededor de las 5 a.m por culpa de una pesadilla en que Harry, Ron y Ginny le decían puta mal nacida y luego se daban la vuelta y se iban riendo. Respiró profundamente y decidió que era tiempo de ir donde Ron antes que fuera demasiado tarde y le contara lo que había visto a Harry y Ginny, no podía permitir que su pesadilla se hiciera real....

Se fue directo al dormitorio de los chicos y lo despertó suavemente

-Ron.... Despierta, tenemos que hablar- dijo en un susurro.

- Sal de mi pieza, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, me das asco- 'no puedo respirar tu aire pendeja puta'

- no me voy a ir si tu no vienes conmigo, tienes que escucharme- 'espero que no sea inútil'

-está bien, pero que te quede claro que solo lo hago porque no quiero despertar a los demás- 'hagas lo que hagas, no la escuches... esta vez eres tu quien debe hablar' 'no te dejes engañar'.

Se dirigieron en silencio a un aula vacía donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente

- ahora si- tuvo todo el tiempo en que estuvo desvelada para pensar lo que tenía que decirle- Ron déjame explicarte que pasó...

-Claro tienes que explicar, me vas a decir que te forzó?,que tus brazos llegaron a su cuello contra su voluntad?, que no disfrutaste ese beso?- su voz iba aumentando el volumen con cada palabra que decía.

- Ron escúchame, trata de entender, él si me forzó- no pudo terminar la frase pues fue interrumpida por el pelirrojo

- ENTENDER QUE!!!- gritó tan fuerte que quedó un eco dando vuelta en la sala- QUE ERES UN PUTA? QUE COSA! Realmente no te entiendo... primero dices que no quieres herir a Viktor porque no quieres ser su novia, luego me dices que me amas y a los 20 minutos te veo metale calugasos con tu supuesto archienemigo Malfoy del que horas antes Viktor y yo te...-'como no lo ví antes'- no te salvamos cierto? Nos estuviste engañando a todos todo este tiempo...

- Ron yo...- todo lo que planeó en la noche se desvaneció con sus últimas palabras.

-'ya era demasiado' puta, eres una puta- su voz temblaba de ira, no necesitaba seguir gritando

esas palabras fueron seguidas por un silencio sepulcral, los segundos más largos y dramaticos para la Gryffindor, en que las lagrimas acudieron y no pudo evitarlo, fue horrible...

- Ron- fue cortada en el medio de la palabra.

-sabes, hay que callar este cuarto, no quiero que nos descubran y lo que tengo que decir no quiero que sea escuchado por nadie más...- se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca pronunció el hechizo _imperturbable._

- Ron yo... -'cuando dije que lo amaba'- espera un minuto... yo nunca dije que te amaba! No pongas palabras en mi boca.

- ESO A MI QUE ME IMPORTA! AL CASO DA LO MISMO, NO CAMBIA NADA!!!

- RON ÉL ME OBLIG"!

- ¿AH SI? Y AHORA QUE VAS A DECIR ¿POCION DE AMOR? No tienes excusa por que sabes que el no usaría una poción prohibida tanto como yo.

- lo se.-estaba abatida, ya no sabía como justificarse..- Ron por favor no me hagas esto, por favor- dijo en un susurro mientras las lagrimas eran abundantes

- no me pidas eso

- por favor.. RON!- el chico salio por la puerta, no podía soportar verle la cara no podía quedarse en esa habitación ni un segundo más, su amistad había terminado para siempre, ya no había vuelta atrás. Se paró en seco y volvió sobre sus pasos, al llegar a la puerta le dijo

- No voy a contarle a Harry si eso es lo que te preocupa.

-Gracias.- eso era lo que necesitaba oir, algo al menos había sacado con esa discusión

- no me des las gracias, mira que lo hago por mi, se me cae la cara de vergüenza de solo pensar que mi ex – mejor amiga y a la persona a quien le declaré mi amor sea una puta de tu clase.- Dijo sin pestañear ni desviar la mirada, con esto se retir

'no puedo perderlo, y no hay manera de que me entienda'- Ron!!- fue a buscarlo- lo siento- sacó su varita y apunt

- que vas a hacer- dijo con miedo en su mirada

- _desmaius! _No me dejas más opción no te puedo perder... no podría aguantarlo _obliviate- _dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Con eso lo dejó allí tendido antes que recuperara el conocimiento

lo siento!!!! Debo dejarlo ahí, se wque los capitulos estan saliendo muy cortos, es solo que si escribo algo más no sería lo mismo, asi que que prefieren... capitulos cortos y emocionantes o largos y monotonos? Asi que es su elección bueno, eso sería todo por hoy, sobre todo porque mañana tengo prueba de quimica y TENGO q estudiar pq ya es muxo ya po.. estoy decuidando los estudios y si me va mal en algunas d las pruebas a seguir, me quitan el internet y eso no los beneficia ni a uds y a mi.....

a seguir escenas del proximo capitulo:

- donde estoy?que hago aquí?

- Ron donde te habías metido!!

-disculpa.. se te cayó tu pluma 'no miró mi cicatriz, me miró a mi'

-cartas!! ' oh no.. es mamá...'-guardó la carta en su bolsillo antes que alguien la viera, pero un rubio de una mesa vecina la estuvo observando todo el desayuno..

bye!!! Es lo unico que les puedo adelantar!!! C yah i the next chapter, take care! Besos y abrazos!! Manden reviews si de verdad quieren saber q va a ocurrir


End file.
